


Surprise !

by GrapeWhite



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Abduction, Anger, Angst and Humor, Arguing, Attempted Seduction, Babies, Bad Jokes, Confusion, Demonic Possession, Demons, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt, False Pregnancy, Fast Food, Friendship, Help, Implied Mpreg, Kidnapping, Lust, M/M, Mpreg, Name-Calling, Odd, Pain, Pregnancy Scares, Promises, Rare Pairings, Silly, Song Lyrics, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapeWhite/pseuds/GrapeWhite
Summary: A   '  normal  '   night  at  the  Performance  Center  for the muses .





	Surprise !

**Author's Note:**

> Next month , this will be 2 years old ! I'd nearly forgotten it , poor story :( ( first posted at WWOMB ) Annnnnnnnd I have NO idea what Ty - Breezy was plotting in this either .
> 
> This started as a Finn fic ( inspired by an Twitter pic he posted ) and turned into something else .
> 
>  
> 
> Pairings - Finn / Sheamus ( mentioned ) , Regal and Ryder , Cesaro and Daniel Bryan ( mentioned ) , plus other wrestlers included .

 

 

 

 

                                              

 

 

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

' Shall I bring you a bowl ? The menu has multiple choices . '

' I'm okay here . ' Hideo replied as he watched his room mate in the apartment they lived in fix the buckle strap on his bike helmet , the head casing painted blinding white with swirling Lucky Number Eights sprinkled cherry blossom pink across the snow . ' And I may be dining later after the Hairy Monster takes me into town . '

' I'll bring you a snack anyway . ' Finn noted his house - mate's amusing little smirk grin . ' You're spending man's night out with Giant Bernard ? ' He glanced at his BMX in the hallway , right outside the door . ' We BOTH need to learn to drive cars . '

' We know how . '

' The American style . I'm not an expert but Dusty helped me so now I'll be the guy teaching you , to honor his memory and to assist you . '

' That may be impossible . My driving ability in this United States matches with the cheesecake women . ' Hideo kidded .

' I'm guessing the Golden Girls level of vehicles in motion skill exceeds ours . ' Finn chortled . ' Plus , they probably have more sex than we do . '

' Not me ! ' Hideo guffawed , carefully moving his arm sling from the sofa . ' I have more girlfriends now I'm injured . '

' Yes , every woman with good taste in men battles to become your nurse and wash your adorable face . ' Finn smiled , walking his bike further from their residence . ' Greet Albert for me and I'll bring you some nachos . '

' Extra cheese ? '

' Queso sauce or real shredded ? '

' Both . No spicy , no hot peppers . Extra black olives . '

' I'll calcium you up then , pile on the ripe olives and avoid the hell fire spice , right . '

His ride was pleasant and the bike seat comfortable , decorated with safety accessories typically used on motorcycles .

Finn had custom ordered , designed and applied all of the reflective tape artwork on his wheels by himself , ( while on the shelf Kenta observed the work ) everything from the very tiny dragons to the microscopic Celtic crosses on the dark green BMX trimmed with neon green inside the tires , onyx black seat , handlebars and pedals .

In four days it'd be a year , he thought and pedaled , one hand up swiftly to unclip the multi cross charm necklace wrapped around an upper arm .

An entire year , his anniversary with a group of friends ( including more American ones than he'd expected ) , the NXT and WWE lifestyle , being gifted the honor of having a true Legend as his driving instructor and best for last his perfectly pale boyfriend from the homeland that he'd wished for many a year and finally winning for himself , taking from Randy who despite the bromance had little interest and love for after all .

Four days short of a year and the United States he happily claimed as his third home .

' No freedom . Others running your life . You can't make your own decisions . ' Akuma hissed and complained . ' The humidity ! It's awful on my tentacles ! '

' You're a whiny bitch . ' Finn pedaled slowly past parked cars . ' A new experience that Kenta's toughing through so I am as well . Friends I'd probably have never met had I not moved here . I DO have say so in most of what I do at work and I'm given great advice and ideas by brilliant talented people . And the most important , I'm living in Florida with my man ! '

' Your helmet looks moronic . ' his Akuma griped .

' I had it painted to be a twin of your face . ' Finn snapped back , braking in traffic and watching the red light .

' Who gave you numbers tonight ? ' the demon inquired , being nosy , impolite and eager . ' Becky , this time ? I should - WE should get to see if ALL her hair is the same color of fire burning . '

' I'll put the crosses back on if you don't silence your raunchy mouth ! ' Finn spat . ' You'll not being seeing any part of her or any other woman at work . '

' Men ? '

' No . '

' Fans aren't at work . ' Akuma smirked greedily .

' HELL no ! SHUT UP ! ' Finn bellowed before a horn blasted behind him .

He crimsoned shyly , caught off guard , then back to pedaling at the green light .

Emerald green , something that cheered him and warmed his heart against Akuma's nasty , selfish and lust filled attitude .

The dark green bike traveled on , closer to the famous Americanized version of Mexican food establishment .

' I want Sasha and Bayley and Charlotte . ' the Akuma continued , humming as it spoke . ' Hugs and kisses and foreplay . '

' I want you to have demon laryngitis . ' Finn fumed , circling the front of the lot , near the sidewalks . This was something else to gripe over , not a bike rack in view to chain and lock his ride to .

He rode around once more , feeling the idiotic sight to gawk and laught at , grown man without a car and seemingly talking to himself while people driving past him stared .

And this damn restaurant didn't have a bike rack !

Balor slowed the spinning tires and latched the clip on his jewelry to make his demon submit before holding his phone and in a rush , deleted each and every phone number he'd been given by other women , especially those that happened to be his co - workers .

' To keep you protected from the savagery and harm Akuma would bring to you . I'm sorry . ' he said very quietly and began riding around the building once more in a huge loop .

' Enjoying that loop de loop , Prince ? ' an accented and amused voice spoke off to the side , big and humored smile on the face beneath the bald head , snazzy suit covering the sleek , athletic and quite hairy body .

' Hey , Swiss ! ' Finn called cheerfully in reply . " Konbanwa ! "

' If you won't take offense to me playing as super-hero , the rental car I'm using has a space to carry your wheels on top . '

' That's wonderful ! My thanks because my legs are getting exhausted . '

' It's habit for me to make certain the vehicle I drive during work days have them . ' Cesaro checked the parking lot attendance , counted and lowered his voice before the small onslaught of autograph and photo seeking fans crowded the talented men . ' Bryan loathes any method of transportation that pollutes and harms the planet . '

Finn took a bit of the time to solve the puzzle that his work associate was speaking of the excessively bearded Dragon and he grinned , both from the humor of the affection the two men had , ( Brie the kept in the dark third wheel ) and taking phone pictures with happy fans .

Cesaro straightened his amusing white tie printed with cartoonish cat faces and oversized headphones while he walked closer towards the eatery and Balor snagged his Akuma defeating religious jewelry back in place , though no need to he realized once he heard various age children squealing , fussing and laughing inside the building .

Noisy , excited and a few snot dripping children . The Akuma's worst fear .

Finn chuckled in one hand to hide the sound and headed behind Cesaro to take their place in line .

The men went shopping spree crazy with their meal ordering , getting sample cups of each ingredient and stocking up on the healthier meats , vegetables , salsa and cilantro .

Balor picked through his own bowl , missing using chopsticks while Cesaro dove into his meaty meal and Hideo's take away snack of ' diy nachos ' which were two hard shell corn tacos piled with plenty of both types of rice , lots of veggies and tofu and the smallest amount of chicken and beef , the little cup of thick cheese dip sauce on the side .

The former Kenta would dump the fillings out on a huge plate later on and crush the taco shells to create his own nachos , the invention both room mates liked .

Four bottles of water on the little table emptied quickly and Cesaro demolished more than one loaded bowl while Balor followed , suddenly feeling competitive at first before realizing it was his Akuma needing to eat too .

Finn had the sensation of pregnancy , having to eat for himself AND another living being inside him , wisely not telling his meal partner any of this . He knew better than to blab about supernatural subjects in conversation with a complete human .

He ate instead , blushed at the sight of sour cream , chatted politely and enthusiastically about their in ring work and watched the night sky darken further .

From spending pleasant time and a nice meal with friends to Performance Center torment .

The cat claws from the inside tore into him just above his stomach and Finn plopped into the closest folding chair , stretching his legs to lay his feet on another metal chair .

His Akuma whimpered and groaned during the human host's grunting , puffing breaths and squinty wincing .

' What did you do ? ! ' the Akuma chastised . ' This is your fault , has to be ! These terrible nails in my belly stabbing me , my organs turning inside out ! '

' What I did ? ! The blame is all on YOU , demon ! ' Balor said , holding his gut right below and between his ribcage , trickling sweat already and panting small gasps of difficult breaths .

He was now not human , not demon , not wrestler but sports ball being kicked about , boxing bag to punch straight into his intestines and drop him to his bended knees .

Akuma took its cowardly way out , retreating so Finn could see the spilled blood and soot smudge colors on his aching body dissipate back to regular peachy hued human flesh while he cramped and ground his teeth in agonizing , terrifying pain .

' Yowch ! Ow , ow , oooooohhh ... ' Balor moaned and breathed harshly , Akuma's inner tantrum making the gut ache worse . He cradled one arm beneath his shirt clad belly , the other above it ( and below the writing and decoration on his tee ) and felt relief through the increasing pain that the locker room was mainly empty so that few guys could witness his discomfort display .

He groaned constantly , only pausing when a rainbow appeared in his squinted sight , giving him question if he had died or was experiencing an indigestion hallucination .

Finn opened his eyes wider and the young man wearing the LJN toys tee , he noticed had a concerned expression and a worried , baffled bit of a smile .

' I'll get the medic crew ? ' Zack motioned at the door .

' Not this time ! ' Finn blurted , bloated as though a pumpkin had made itself at home beside his annoying demon . ' I'll wait . I'll work through this but if it gets worse , the pain grows , THEN I'll go for help . ' he spoke , doing what he could to reassure Ryder . ' You're here late . '

' Since Hunter's keeping the building open until midnight for tonight , I decided to drop by and see if - ' Zack's comment trailed off and Balor knew why the other man was spending extra time nowadays being a NXT lurker same as most of the other guys did . Ryder paused then stammered , patting Finn's back . ' I'm in hiding from Mojo . ' he said , half truth and half false .

Finn almost guffawed and couldn't once the pain sharpened into brutal fists and knife punctures into his innards .

' Hold my hand , either one . Squeeze hard if you want . ' Zack said before lowering his voice . ' This is ... something that you don't want people finding out about , right ? '

' Yes . ' Balor answered , groaning once more and thinking of his demon which was mostly a secret to people . If it was in as much agony as its human host , it might snap and attack the doctors , revealing itself and giving them both away plus causing damage and chaos . Finn chose to suffer , sweat and thrash rather than risk it .

' I know what you're dealing with . Mine was kept a secret too . '

Finn gasped , one with shock more than aching .

Zack was demonically possessed ? !

' Do you still ... have it ? ' Finn hoped his sweat wasn't sprinkling onto Ryder .

' No , they took her . HE did , Bray stealing her from me . ' Zack replied angrily , now gripping Balor's hand with more force then the Irish man had clung to his very tanned one .

Finn pondered while doing a variation on Lamaze . This was information to leave an imprint in his brain and spirit , thoughts of Zack having a female demon that the Wyatts had apparently robbed him of , one that perhaps he had feelings for .

Zack , on the other hand , felt some relief he wasn't the only guy with MPreg experience in the business and was glad to have another man to confide in .

' I didn't tell Dolph for reasons obvious . ' Zack said , then whispered almost to himself . ' Or Beggie either . ' He raised his voice back to normal indoor speaking tone . ' But I should have . They would've helped and protected me . Keep squeezing my hand . '

' Those are the genuine friends , the true ones that you can depend on . Those you can tell anything to and they believe you and stand by your side always , unmovable . YOUCH ! Oooohhh ! Don't let me break the bones in your hand . Ouch , sorry ! ' Finn fidgeted and spread his legs wider .

' Easy ... relax . Slow breaths , one at a time . I'm here . I'll , uhnm - sing for you . Uh , don't get caught alone , oh no . '

' Lamaze Busters . ' Finn quipped and groaned again , curling his body into a bean shape while shuddering from the agonizing hurt . ' Eeeeeeee - OUCH ! '

' I swear I wouldn't ask any other time but this is - squeeze real hard , if you have to - when is the last time , the most recent time you've had ... ' Zack crimsoned mildly . ' You've been the bottom ? '

' Oooohhh - Ah - oooohhh ! Why do - urgh - you ask ? '

' With these contractions , it's smart to figure out how far along your pregnancy is . ' Zack clued Balor in .

Finn's light brown eyelashes trembled as his innards continued to churn and knot .

Pregnant ? ! He hadn't even considered having two lives - or more - inside his body , a precious baby living in him along with a greedy and usually violent and horny demon .

Contractions and being in labor made absolute sense , the way his stomach burned inside .

' A baby ? '

' Yes . So can you remember the last time - '

Finn's mind did an outstanding gymnastic routine . He was on the NXT roster and his man was one of the popular main eventing stars on the ' main ' one so with what little time they had together , they used it quite physically and often enough he couldn't decide what the actual conception date could be .

' Twice a month typically , every month . And the tour in Ireland during the Spring was fun . But our biggest , er , time together being intimate was Shay - Shay and I celebrating gay marriage becoming legal back home . ' ' Finn smiled fondly and shyly . ' When we get married , it'll be in our homeland . '

' That's lovely and thoughtful , very sweet . ' Zack beamed . ' I guess we'll count you similar to a female . You probably have been getting laid while already pregnant . '

' Possibly . '

' Oh , crap ! The blood ! '

' What blood ? What about it ? ! '

' How will we explain you going into labor and give birth ? ! ' Zack yelped . ' There are several dozen security cameras inside and outside of this building . '

' Not in any locker room , changing area and showers . ' Finn quoted as he recalled everything he'd been told his first day . ' The Royal General Manager and Talent Scout informed me of what's what around here . '

' My BEGGIE did ? ! ' Ryder asked and automatically had pink cheeks and a goofy , pleased grin . ' I mean ... what I meant to say - '

Finn gifted a friendly arm pat between pains . ' Mister Regal is what you were going to say . No need to translate . It's cool . '

' I still can't figure what to do if you start gushing blood . ' Zack replied , face remaining warm and rosy .

' Just state that I'm ill and somewhat injured . It won't be a lie . '

' If I knew it wouldn't hurt you anymore to move you , I'd walk to the shower . That way , if anything DOES happen , you can clean yourself after . '

' Gratitude for the offer but I won't make it that distance . It's far . ' Finn said , clutching around his stomach tighter . ' And THIS is close . '

Zack's given hand was in second place agony to the other man's writhing in his metal seat torture when it was constricted powerfully and both men breathed with added anxiety as one chair was toppled from the trashing feet kicking at it .

His lighter brown hair with somewhat golden bleached strands throughout swayed and rippled once the blast of terrible scented hot air gusted across the less gelled than usual hairstyle .

Finn relaxed , at last relieved from the belly ache .

' That's all ? '

' Feels like it . '

' That's it ? ! Only a belch ? '

Balor patted his flat abs that were envied by others . ' Stuffing my face must've made me super gassy . '

' I spilled my guts - confessed to you personal , secret things in my life and even if this was a set up for a damn Swerved episode , your mockery of me isn't funny ! ' Zack shouted . ' what else that has happened to me would be a joke to you , to the rest of the roster ? ! I have scars from having cancer when I was a young teenager . Do the guys want to laugh it up over that ? ! '

Finn finally wobbled to his feet , swaying and shaky but standing minus , thankfully , the crowded innards . He tossed an arm over a seething Ryder's shoulders calmly .

' Until you told me , I knew very little about you personally . I never planned any sort of attack on your private life and your emotions either . I felt like I was going to rupture , possibly die and you stayed beside me and with me , the way a good man , person , loyal friend would . I owe you and I'm going to repay by bringing your daughter back to you . '

' My baby ? You'd fight with Bray and his boot licking minions , his mind controlled followers to get my child back ? ! You can't ! He's got - who knows besides him how many people he had brainwashed and on his evil side ? '

' Yeah but where I've came from , I had my own group , gang members . ' Finn smirk grinned and barely seen during a small flash , his demon fangs were showing . ' And they are stronger , more brutal and evil than his night time fantasies and dreams . '

' Hey , that's really strange . ' Zack squinted , leaning closer to stare . ' You have body makeup and face paint on your throat , going down inside your shirt collar . And some on your ears too . '

' How is that odd , exactly ? ' Balor asked , trying not to squirm from guilt . He'd been caught in the Akuma act , so to speak and he noted his jewelry had unattached and landed on the floor recently from the waterfall blast of sweat pouring . ' I wear it a lot . '

' You weren't a few minutes ago when I talked you through your false labor . ' Zack frowned . ' It appeared on its own ... like magic or - '

' I've had it on most of the day but you were so upset and didn't notice . Now the sweat is washing it off and making it smear where it's more visible to you . ' Finn beamed , blanketing guilt with faux innocence in his broad stretched smile . ' Especially now you're not distracted . '

' Oh , I'm distracted . ' Zack grumbled , looking out into the hallway and catching a glimpse of Tyler headed into the GM's office , his fluffy and fuzzy tassels and fringe swishing as he sprinted . ' Bet on it . '

' I'll not interfere in the relationship part of your personal life . But I'll help you when you call for me and if I'm unable , I've got friends that will be on your team . ' Finn offered , looking around Zack and his glower to across the hallway .

' Thanks . ' Ryder added a friendly smile along with his handshake before leaving the changing room , scowling at the closed office door while on the way to find Rawley .

NXT's reptile and wrestling expert made General Manager exhaled and carried his stack of books and magazines , wiped out and ready to call it an after midnight night as he stepped into his office , beginning to smile once a glimpse of leg and boot caught his eye .

His magnificent hair was famous for never moving out of place but the slight anticipating grin did a headstand once he realized it was the egotistical Canadian and not his better looking New York crush , the Evan Bourne to Regal being Finlay .

' It's ridiculously late and you should've left already . What DO you want ? '

Breeze smirked his usual expression , posing and stretching his legs and body while sprawled like a bear skin rug across the long desk .

' I'm here , waiting for you ' he said , opening his shirt even more . ' Guess . '

' There are concealed security cameras in this office . You'll be wearing your gaudy and absurd ring attire somewhere else after you're fired for sexually harrassing me ! '

' You don't have cameras in here . ' Tyler informed Regal while he slid , then crawled suggestively over the top of the desk . ' You had them removed because you prefer privacy and can't concentrate from being nervous when you think you're being watched , looked at over your shoulder and behind your back . '

The GM flinched , glaring infuriated .

' You've listened in on my conversations ? ! How DARE - '

' I pay attention to everything at work you do using your mouth . ' Breeze continued to smirk and move in closer . ' Now focus on the talents of mine . '

' Filth from your mouth doesn't interest me . It's nothing I'm attracted to either . ' Regal replied , starting to grumble as the younger man slunk towards him , fuzzy fringed boots upsetting his desk puzzles in the process .

' Come on , King of the Lizards . ' Tyler urged . He played with the front of the trousers , dumping the slacks to right below the knees . ' Show off the way your snake slithers . '

The GM fumed and shot a hateful look at the troublemaker while he fumbled with his suit pants .

The furious emotions he had towards Tyler at the moment didn't measure up to his younger male lover's rage .

' He said - ' Zack snarled , shutting the office door and waving the fake fur covered long stick threatingly . ' He has NO attraction to you whatsoever and besides , he has already had my mouth more than once and LIKES it so piss off before I turn you into the meat on a selfie stick kabob ! '

' Get lost , jobber . This conversation is only for the grown men . ' Breeze sneered cruelly .

' Good , then you can leave me and the other man alone and step your plastic surgery ass and Maynard Thompkins face right out the door or I'll beanbag toss you through it ! '

' Aren't you supposed to be making out with Rawley about now ? '

' Your lips are gonna get even more swollen and puffier once my fists split them open . '

The golden haired Canadian knew he was much too gorgeous to die so young , nor was he fond of his own Selfie stick being swung about as a dangerous fluffy weapon close to his pretty and perfect face , hair and body so his exit was not only rushed but beautiful , he told himself .

Zack flung the stick into the hallway , watched it hit the floor and slamming the door of the office , spun to stare sourly at his male crush .

He squatted and assisted the Brit with gathering the scattered and fallen brain teaser puzzle toys and placed them back on the desk's top .

' Your pants were down . '

' Yes . That was his terrible try at flirting that made me uncomfortable . I won't be giving him title shots and opportunities this year , after his obscene actions . '

' You'd better not be giving him ANYTHING , Beggie . I'm p . o . ed at you also . He partially undressed you , stripped you to your underwear and you LET him ! You didn't fight back or push him away . '

' It was unexpected , Zachary . He startled me for the moment . ' Regal proclaimed .

' The explanation is pathetic and your face is unbelievable - ' Zack glared , rolling the desk chair back into place .

' My face ... is ... ? ' Regal stammered , wondering out loud and flustered once his young man yanked him into a wonderous top notch snog .

' Unbelievably sexy . ' Ryder finished before reaching the door knob . ' Choose between having him or me but remember my mouth was yours first . And I'll say with some ego and more being honest , that I personally think that you enjoy my lips more than his duck face ones . '

' You COULD stay here . Please do . We won't be caught on film . That's why I had the security cameras removed . ' Regal pleaded slightly , smiling with now wet lips .

' I COULD - ' Zack chuckled before the ' goodbye for now ' smooch . ' But we would get caught . Mojo's great but nosy and he follows after me like he's the dog and I'm his owner so he'd walk in on us if I spend the night with you and we get butt splinters playing on your desk . '

' He'd be less hyper while removing splinters from his ... backside , wouldn't he ? '

' I was talking about us , not him ! ' The New York native said gleefully and faced Regal and began sucking on one side of the neck beneath the shirt collar instead of bonus kisses , leaving an thin oval bright pink splotch spot , warm and dampened . ' There's my mark on you to claim you as mine . '

' I was always yours . I chose you to kiss , remember . '

' My Wrestle Mania moment . ' the younger of the two men teased . ' You being attracted to me makes me feel like a man again . A REAL man . '

' A real man's man ? '

' You know it , Sunshine . ' Ryder replied , his eyes sparkling and face shining , wide smile and as amused and in love as the NXT GM , his irreplacable Beggie , man without compare .

Regal kept the door locked this rare instance now his male love wasn't with him and rearranged the clean clutter of toys for intelligent people , shifting and swapping the places of the Hanayama chain puzzle , the balancing nail puzzle and the Houdini lock .

He checked the time and went to another kind of work , holding the mini rake as though he held chopsticks and dug through the sand of the Beach in a Bowl , small seashells included , to relax .

His mind and entire body were sparklers during a fireworks display , quiet and small compared to the noisy booming explosions of other couples love but equally glittering and beautiful .


End file.
